mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Dieser Artikel bezeichnet das Pony. Für die gleichnamige Episode siehe Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1 und Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2. '''Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle '''(oder kurz '''Twilight) ist ein Alihorn (bis zur Folge Prinzessin Twilight war sie jedoch ein Einhorn) und einer der Hauptcharaktere in My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. Ihre Heimatstadt ist Canterlot, wo sie bei Prinzessin Celestia Magie studiert hat. Die Serie folgt vornehmlich ihren Abenteuern in und um Ponyville mit ihren Freunden und ihrem Assistenten, dem Babydrachen Spike. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Magie. In Prinzessin Twilight wird sie zum Alihorn und damit zur Prinzessin gekrönt. Außerdem teilt sie sich das Design mit Moondancer, einer alten Freundin von Twilight. Entstehung thumb|"Star Gazing Twilight", eine Skizze für die original "Show Bible"Lauren Fausts frühe Designs von Twilight Sparkle haben ein ähnliches Farbschema und Schönheitsfleck wie ein G1 Pony namens Twilight, welches in der Pilotfolge "Rescue at Midnight Castle" aufgetaucht ist. Später änderte sich das Schema zu dem des G3 Erdpony Twilight Twinkle, mit auffallend anderer Mähne und Schweif. G1 Twilight konnte sich durch wünschen Teleportieren, während Twilight Twinkle gerne Glühwürmchen beobachtete; Twilight Sparkle vereint die Aspekte von diesen beiden Ponys, mit ihrer Fähigkeit zum teleportieren und ihren vereinzelten Sternendeutungen. Sie ist sehr fleißig und besitzt stärkere magische Kräfte. Twillight wird später in der Folge Magical Mystery Cure zum Alihorn. Dazu wird sie auch Prinzessin. In einer Skizze von 2008 für die "Show Bibel", wurde Twilights Schönheitsfleck durch den von Moondancer, einen Pony einer früheren Generation ersetzt. Rolle in der Serie Persönlichkeit Sozialverhalten Twilight Sparkle wird in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 als exzessive Schülerin eingeführt, die sehr zum Missfallen ihres Drachen-Assistenten Spike selbst in ihrer Freizeit lernt. Sie vermeidet bewusst Kontakt zu anderen Ponys: Die Einladung zu einer Party lehnt sie mit der Begründung ab, dass das Schicksal von Equestria nicht warte, bis sie Freunde gefunden hat, und dass die Rückkehr von Nightmare Moon ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordere. Als sie von Prinzessin Celestia damit beauftragt wird, die Vorbereitungen der Sommersonnenfeier in Ponyville zu überwachen und Freunde zu finden, versucht sie immer noch, letzteres zu vermeiden und sich voll und ganz auf ihre Studien zu konzentrieren. Als Nightmare Moon erscheint teilt sie ihren neuen Freunden mit, dass sie ihr alleine gegenübertreten wird, was die anderen jedoch nicht davon abbringt, ihr bei dieser Aufgabe helfen zu wollen. Als Twilight merkt, wie viel ihre Freunde für sie auf sich nehmen, beginnt sie, sich zu öffnen und stellt fest, dass sie ihre Freundinnen braucht, um Nightmare Moon zu besiegen. Zusammen schaffen sie es, Equestria vor ewiger Nacht zu bewahren. Am Ende der Episode bittet Twilight Prinzessin Celestia darum, bei ihren neuen Freunden in Ponyville bleiben zu dürfen und erhält fortan den Auftrag, die "Magie der Freundschaft" zu erforschen und regelmäßig Berichte über Freundschaft mit ihren Erkenntnissen nach Canterlot zu senden. In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 und Teil 2 verliert sie fast das Vertrauen in ihre Freunde. Prinzessin Celestia ruft Twilight und ihre Freunde an ihr Schloss in Canterlot, um ein weiteres Mal die Elemente der Harmonie gegen Discord einzusetzen. Dieser lockt sie durch ein Rätsel in einen Irrgarten, wo er alle Freunde von Twilight dazu bringt, sich entgegen ihrer Persönlichkeit zu verhalten. Am Ende der Doppelfolge gelingt es ihm beinahe, auch Twilight zu korrumpieren. Doch als sie schon dabei ist, aufzugeben und Ponyville zu verlassen, sendet ihr Prinzessin Celestia alle bisherigen Berichte über Freundschaft zurück, durch die sie es schafft, ihr Selbstvertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Sie sucht ihre Freunde und bringt sie mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten und den Erinnerungen an ihre Freundschaft wieder zur Vernunft. Mit wiedergewonnenem klaren Verstand, können sie mit den Elementen der Harmonie Discord besiegen und ihn wieder in Stein verwandeln. Temperament und Ängste thumb|Twilight: verkohlt aber dennoch wohlbehalten Twilight geht in Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 und Pinkie-Weisheiten buchstäblich in Flammen auf, obwohl diese Fälle eher als cartoonhafte Darstellung zu sehen sind; für den ersten Fall ist scharfe Soße verantwortlich, während sie in Pinkie-Weisheiten aus der Fassung gerät, als Pinkie Pie ihr erzählt, dass noch etwas, das sie noch mehr zum "rütteln" bringt, dem Angriff der lebensgefährlichen Hydra folgt. Als die Dinge nicht nach ihrem Willen in Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen ablaufen und es scheint, als würde Prinzessin Celestia in Kürze das zerstörte Ponyville erreichen, erleidet Twilight beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch und schlägt vor, eine genaue Kopie von Ponyville zu errichten – einige Sekunden vor der Ankunft Prinzessin Celestias. Auf dieselbe Weise wird sie nervös, als das Gefühl bekommt Prinzessin Celestia in Celestias Haustier zu enttäuschen, als sie herausfindet, dass Fluttershy das Haustier der Prinzessin, einen Vogel, ohne Erlaubnis an sich genommen hat. Sie stellt sich vor, dass die Prinzessin so verärgert sein würde, dass sie Fluttershy und Twilight selbst einkerkern oder verbannen würde; Als Prinzessin Celestia herausfindet, dass ihr Vogel von Fluttershy genommen wurde, scheint es sie überhaupt nicht zu stören und muss über das Verhalten ihres Haustiers schmunzeln. Twilight, behält unter den wachsamen Augen von Pinkie Pie die Geheimnisse von Rarity und Fluttershy in Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg für sich: Beide Ponys wollen, dass Fluttershys Modellkarriere ein Ende findet, aber beide wollen nicht, dass Twilight es der anderen verrät.; Twilight glaubt, dass das Enthüllen ihres Geheimnisses diesen Konflikt lösen würde, aber sie ist an ihr Wort gebunden. Ihre Anspannung verschlimmert sich unter der Überwachung von Pinkie Pie, die an unerwarteten Stellen (wie einer Kiste Äpfel oder hinter einem Spiegel) auftaucht und Twilight erschreckt. Letzten Endes ist Twilight so gestresst und genervt, dass sie sich durch körperliche Vorkehrungen davon abhalten muss, das Geheimnis zu verraten. Gegen Ende der Episode, nachdem Fluttershy und Rarity sich ausgesprochen haben und herausgefunden haben, dass beide nicht wollen, dass Fluttershy eine Karriere als Model einschlägt, sagt Fluttershy Photo Finish, dass sie ihre Absprachen nicht einhalten wird und lassen ihn und Twilight allein zurück. Diese hat ihren Kopf zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem Blumentopf versteckt. Nachdem Twilight und Rarity verschwunden sind, ruft sie laut: "Spike ist in Rarity verknallt!" Pinkie Pie taucht hinter einem Spiegel auf und zeigt Twilight ihre Missbilligung. Während der Folge Twilight flippt aus wird Twilight sehr ängstlich und hyperaktiv und versucht verzweifelt irgendetwas zu finden, über das sie einen Brief über Freundschaft an Prinzessin Celestia schreiben kann, da sie mit ihren wöchentlichen Berichten nicht im Zeitplan ist. An einer Stelle in der Episode nähert sie sich dem Schönheitsfleckenclub, indem sie sich in den Ball, mit dem sie gespielt haben, teleportiert, was diesen kaputt macht. Danach fährt sie fort, indem sie ihnen ihre Puppe Smarty Pants vorstellt, während sie zähneknirschend viel Ungeduld und Aggression zeigt. Lerneifer Wie oben erwähnt ist Twilight sehr auf ihre Studien versessen bevor sie nach Ponyville kommt. Ihrem Fleiß ist es zu verdanken, dass sie die Zeichen von Nightmare Moons Rückkehr deuten konnte. Ihr angehäuftes Wisse[[Datei:Twilight_is_this_camping-W_9.2514.png|thumb|Twilight liest selbst in den unmöglichsten Situationen: Toll! Es gibt ein Kapitel über Gartenpyjama-Partys. Meint ihr wir können das hier so nennen, ist doch auch eine Art Camping.]]n hilft ihr auch in vielen anderen Situationen in der Serie immer wieder aus der Patsche. Auch nachdem sie neue Freunde gefunden hatte ist sie immer noch sehr eifrig. Am Anfang von Gilda, die Partybremse liest Twilight ein Buch, während Pinkie Pie über Rainbow Dashs Flugkünste staunt. Sie tut so als höre sie ihr zu, liest tatsächlich aber lieber das Buch. Eine ähnliche Szene gibt es auch am Anfang von Die große Galloping-Gala als Twilight versucht einen neuen Zauber zu lernen, während Pinkie versucht mit ihr zu plaudern. Twilight zeigt ihr Vertrauen gegenüber Büchern in der Folge Die Pyjama-Party, in der sie Rarity und Applejack zu sich einlädt. Während der Pyjama-Party liest sie die ganze Zeit in einem Buch mit dem Titel "Pyjama-Partys für Anfänger". Als durch den Sturm ein Baum durch ihr Schlafzimmerfenster kracht ist sie mit der Situation überfordert und sucht in dem Buch nach Antworten. Andererseits ist ihr Vertrauen in die Bücher auch recht nützlich. So konnte sie in Das Blätterrennen Applejack und Rainbow Dash schlagen, indem sie sich in Büchern über Rennen belesen hatte. Applejack und Rainbow Dash hatten sich deshalb vor dem Start noch köstlich über sie amüsiert. Twilights Lerneifer ist manchmal zu viel für ihren Assistenten Spike. Er beschwert sich in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 über ihren Lerneifer und schläft während einer Studierphase von Twilight in Eule gut, alles gut ein. Im weiteren Verlauf der Episode adoptiert Twilight die Eule Owlowiscious, welche ihr in der Nacht bei ihren Studien behilflich sein soll. Skepsis Twilight reagiert sehr abweisend auf Aberglauben. Während ihre Freundinnen glauben das Zecora eine "böse Zauberin" ist lässt sie sich nicht beirren und will versuchen sie näher kennenzulernen. Als es später in der Folge so aussieht, als wollte Zecora Apple Bloom fressen, teilt sie die Meinung ihrer Freundinnen, zumindest bis Zecora und Apple Bloom das Missverständnis aufklären. Übrigens ist es die selbe Abweisung des Aberglaubens, welche sie glauben lässt, dass Zecora böse ist, da sie keine Erklärung für den "Fluch" hat, welcher die Ponys befallen hat. Die Lösung war die ganze Zeit vor ihrer Nase, und zwar in dem Buch "Übernatürliches", welches sie allerdings nicht lesen wollte, da sie Übernatürliches für Unsinn hält. Sie freunden sich mit Zecora an und Twilight wollte sie in der Folge Babysitter Fluttershy auch besuchen. Twilight ist gegenüber Pinkie Pie abweisend, sarkastisch und skeptisch als diese ihr in Pinkie-Weisheiten von ihrem sechsten Sinn erzählt. Sie redet sich ständig ein, dass Pinkies Vorhersagen nichts als Zufälle seien. Dabei ist sie allerdings sehr daran interessiert die Wahrheit über den sechsten Sinn herauszufinden. Am Ende der Episode muss sie sich eingestehen, dass sie unfähig ist Pinkies sechsten Sinn zu verstehen und akzeptiert es einfach, dass er funktioniert. Fähigkeiten Magie Twilight sparkle hat eine Stärke in Sachen Magie. Twilight erklärt in der Folge 'Angeber Trixie, '''dass die meisten Einhörner nicht so begabt in Magie sind. Sie sagt auch, dass es zu ihrem Schönheitsfleck gehört. Organisation Twilight Organisationstalent ist sehr beeindruckend, allerdings übertreibt sie es oft mit dem Organisieren. In ''Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville koordiniert sie die anderen Teams und lässt diese effizient zusammenarbeiten. Damit schaffen es die Ponys zum ersten Mal, dass der Frühling pünktlich in Ponyville einzieht. Die Bürgermeisterin ist von Twilight so begeistert, dass sie Twilight zur "Teamcheffin von Ponyville" ernennt. In dieser Folge beginnt sie damit, den Morgen mit einer Checkliste abzuarbeiten. In Twilight flippt aus erstellt sie am Anfang mithilfe einer Checkliste eine noch viel längere Checkliste. Dann möchte sie im Nascheckchen Törtchen abholen. Allerdings versucht sie auf allen Törtchen genau gleichviel Glasur zu verteilen, sodass am Ende fast gar keine Glasur mehr auf den Törtchen ist. Als sich in Drachenscheu eine Rauchwolke nach Ponyville hin ausbreitet, informiert Twilight die Ponys darüber. Anschließend organisiert sie eine Expedition um den Drachen zu bitten woanders zu schlafen. Sie plant dabei Fluttershys Talent gut mit Tieren umzugehen mit ein, auch wenn diese es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Da sie in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville verzweifelt versucht irgendwie zu helfen, fragt sie Rarity ob diese Hilfe braucht. Rarity sagt zu und schüttet Twilight einen kleinen Haufen Baumaterial hin, welcher sofort von Twilight geordnet und sortiert wird. Bei der anschließenden handwerklichen Arbeit versagt sie jedoch völlig, was Rarity dazu veranlasst den ganzen Tag an Twilights missratenem Nest herumzuwerkeln. Trotz ihrem Organisationstalent ist sie sehr oft völlig unfähig ein bestimmtes Buch zu finden. Das ist ein Running Gag in der Serie. Geschichte Schönheitsfleck thumb|270px|Twilight Sparkle als junges Pony. Twilight Sparkle erzählte dem Schönheitsfleckenklub in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten, wie sie als junges Pony ihren Schönheitsfleck bekam. Sie wollte früher unbedingt zur Sommersonnenfeier. Dort erlebte sie, wie Prinzessin Celestia die Sonne aufgehen ließ, was sie dazu veranlasste, alles über Magie lernen zu wollen, was es zu lernen gab. Anfangs bereitete es ihr noch Schwierigkeiten, Buchseiten mit Magie umzublättern, aber sie schaffte es. In einer Rückblende sehen wir Twilight, wie sie sich durch zwei große Stapel Bücher liest. Ihre Eltern melden sie derweil an Prinzessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner an. Sie musste vorher jedoch einen Test bestehen. Unter Aufsicht von vier Lehrkörpern soll sie einen Drachen mithilfe von Magie aus seinem Ei schlüpfen lassen. Trotz größter Anstrengungen schaffte sie es nach mehreren Anläufen nicht, das Drachenjunge (Spike) schlüpfen zu lassen. Plötzlich erschien Rainbow Dashs Ultraschallrainboom am Himmel, woraufhin Twilight ungeahnte Kräfte in sich entfesselte und Spike aus seinem Ei schlüpfen ließ. thumb|Twilight Sparkles Eltern. Ihre Mutter entspricht der Original-Twilight aus My Little Pony. Ihre Augen glühten weiß und lila und eine Aura bildete sich um sie. Dann schoss sie mehrere Zauber ab: sie ließ die Lehrer schweben, verwandelte ihre Eltern in Topfpflanzen und der frisch geschlüpfte Spike wurde zu einem Riesen vergrößert. Dabei durchstieß er das Dach. Prinzessin Celestia fielen die grellen Lichter und zuckenden Blitze natürlich auf. Sie beruhigte Twilight und sofort wurden die Auswirkungen der Zauber aufgehoben. Twilight entschuldigte sich sofort, doch Celestia unterbrach sie und sagte ihr, dass Twilight über ganz besondere Fähigkeiten verfüge und erklärte sie zu ihrer persönlichen Schülerin. Twilight stimmte zu und freute sich riesig. Als Prinzessin Celestia sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ihr Schönheitsfleck erschienen war, sprang sie außer sich vor Freude mit den Worten: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…" ''um die Prinzessin herum. Im Verlauf der Serie setzt Twilight ihre Studien der Magie, insbesondere der Freundschaftsmagie, fort. Dabei sendet sie der Prinzessin regelmäßig Berichte über ihre neusten Erkenntnisse. Canterlot Twilight taucht zum ersten Mal in Canterlot auf. Sie liest Bücher über Nightmare Moons Rückkehr. Alarmiert von der Dringlichkeit der Lage lässt sie Spike sofort einen Brief an die Prinzessin schreiben. Sie unterzeichnet den Brief mit "…deine treu ergebene Schülerin Twilight Sparkle". Prinzessin Celestia adressiert Twilight sehr häufig mit den selben Worten. Sie wird zu Moondancers Party eingeladen, lehnt jedoch ab, weil sie "heute noch eine Menge zu lernen hat". Sie befasst sich jedoch lieber mit Nightmare Moons Rückkehr. Kurz darauf wird sie von Prinzessin Celestia gebeten die Vorbereitungen der großen Sommersonnenfeier zu überwachen. Ponyville Twilight betritt in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel Ponyville. Dort freundet sie sich sehr schnell mit Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity und Fluttershy an. Sie erkennt auch die Talente ihrer neuen Freundinnen: Rainbow Dash kann den Himmel innerhalb kürzester Zeit von Wolken befreien, Rarity kann gut dekorieren und Fluttershy hat ihren Vogelchor im Griff. Etwas weniger angetan ist sie von Applejacks übergroßer Gastfreundschaft, Pinkies Überraschungsparty und Plapperattacken. Sie rennt davon, als Rarity sie umstylen will. Im Laufe der Serie bestreitet sie viele Abenteuer mit ihren Freundinnen. Unfälle und Pannen Twilight wird mehrere Male Opfer von "Kann es denn noch schlimmer kommen?"-Situationen. Kaum hat sie diese Worte ausgesprochen kommt es noch schlimmer. Das erste Mal passiert dies bei ''Die Pyjama-Party. Als Twilight von Rarity und Applejack aufgeweckt worden ist, zählt sie all die schiefgelaufenen Dinge auf. Als sie im Anschluss fragt: "Kann es noch irgendwas anderes geben was schiefgehen kann?" Schlägt ein Blitz im Baum neben der Bibliothek ein. Als Ihre Freundinnen ungewollt die prachtvolle Galloping-Gala aufmischen sagt sie: "Schlimmer kann es nicht werden." und prompt stürmen die verängstigten Schlossgartentiere und die wütende Fluttershy die Gala. In Pinkie-Weisheiten ging sie wegen Pinkies sechstem Sinn in Flammen auf, überlebte aber natürlich. In Babysitter Fluttershy wird sie von einem Basilisken versteinert, in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten verwandelt sie ihre Eltern während einer Rückblende in Topfpflanzen und verursachte in Twilight flippt aus einen Massenauflauf wegen ihrer Puppe Smarty Pants und einem „Ich-will-es-haben“-Zauber. Heißluftballon Twilight fährt während des Titelliedes in einem violetten Heißluftballon und benutzt den selben Ballon, um mit ihren Freunden nach Cloudsdale zu reisen damit sie Rainbow Dash beim Jugendflugwettbewerb in Rainbows großer Tag anfeuern können. Pinkie Pie und Spike benutzen in der Folge Das Blätterrennen diesen Ballon um während des Blätterrennens von diesem zu berichten. Pinkie benutzt ihn in der Episode Im Partyfieber wieder um ihr singendes Telegramm an Rainbow Dash zu liefern. In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 wird er von Fluttershy gezogen um die von Discord verzauberte Rainbow Dash einzufangen. Prinzessin Twilight thumb|Twilight als Alihorn In der letzten Folge der dritten Staffel wird Twilight zu einem Alihorn und damit zu einer Prinzessin. Sie hält eine Rede, dass sie es ohne ihre Freunde nicht geschafft hätte und sehr glücklich ist, solche Freunde zu haben. In Equestria Girls ist Twilight nicht mehr so glücklich darüber, eine Prinzessin zu sein und hat Angst, dass sie jetzt auch ein Königreich regieren muss. Besonders stören sie ihre Flügel, weil es ihr nicht gelingen will, sie einzuklappen und diese ihr damit den Schlaf rauben. Sie hat sich im Laufe des Filmes in Flash Sentry verliebt. Andere Darstellungen Hasbro.com Beschreibung Twilight Sparkle liebt lesen und lernen. Die königliche Prinzessin von Equestria hat Twilight Sparkle den Auftrag gegeben etwas neues zu lernen. Und zwar was Freundschaft bedeutet. Sie hat ein besonderes Talent für Zaubersprüche und benutzt es wenn sie mit ihren neuen Freunden Abenteuer in Ponyville erlebt. Es gibt kein Problem, was Twilight Sparkle nicht lösen kann, besonders wenn sie ein bisschen Magie anwendet und Unterstützung von ihren Freundinnen und Prinzessin Celestia bekommt. Hubworld Beschreibung Trotzdessen, dass sie die Freundschaftsmagie erst seit kurzer Zeit studiert, würde sie für ihre Erkenntnisse eine glatte Eins bekommen. Sie benutzt ihre Magie um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Sie sitzt manchmal auf einem hohen Ross, aber ihre Verbundenheit zu ihren Freunden macht sie einfach zu einer geborenen Anführerin. Original: For a unicorn who’s new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+." She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she’s always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader. Teacher For a Day Beschreibung Du musst Twilight Sparkle kennenlernen! Sie liebt es zu lesen und zu lernen. Die Prinzessin von Equestria hat Twilight aufgetragen, die Bedeutung von Freundschaft zu studieren. Sie hat ein Talent für Zaubersprüche und nutzt diese, um mit ihren Freunden Abenteuer in Ponyville zu bestreiten. Es gibt kein Problem, welches Twilight Sparkle nicht lösen kann, vor allem mit der Hilfe von anderen Ponys, einem Bisschen Magie und der Unterstützung von Prinzessin Celestia. Original: Meet Twilight Sparkle! She loves to read and study. The Royal Princess Celestia of Equestria has charged Twilight with learning something new: the meaning of friendship! She has a powerful gift for magical spells and uses it to lead her new friends through adventures in ponyville. There’s no problem Twilight Sparkle can’t solve, especially with the help of other ponies, a little bit of magic and guidance from Princess Celestia. Beschreibung aus dem "My Little Pony"-Magazin: *''Intelligent'' *''Künstlerisch begabt'' *''Freundlich'' Aufgewachsen am königlichen Hofe von Canterlot ist Twilight Sparkle die geborene Anführerin. Sie liebt es zu lernen und möchte alles über die Magie der Freundschaft wissen. Original: *''Intelligent'' *''Artistic'' *''Friendly'' Raised in the Queen’s court in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle is a born leader. She loves to study and wants to learn everything about the Magic of Friendship. Auftritte :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Galerie Twilight 4.jpg|Twilight mit Raritys Mähnenschnitt TundA 2.jpg|Twilight und Applejack sind an einen Baum gefesselt Twilight in der ersten Generation.png|Twilight in der ersten Generation Zitate Trivia *In der (ebenfalls auf einer Spielserie von Hasbro basierenden) Fernsehserie Littlest Pet Shop kommt eine Hündin namens Zoe Trent vor. Da diese von der Färbung Twilight sehr ähnlich sieht, nennt man sie in Fankreisen auch „Twilight Barkle“. *Von Twilight existiert auch eine Karte im Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering. Navboxen en:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка pl:Twilight Sparkle fr:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ar:توايلايت سباركل gl:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル ko:트와일라잇 스파클 nl:Twilight Sparkle no:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle th:ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล zh:Twilight Sparkle uk:Твайлайт Спаркл Kategorie:Twilight Sparkle Kategorie:Einhörner Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Magical Mystery Cure Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Prinzessin Twilight Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Prinzessinnen